Solos en momentos adecuados
by sycb
Summary: Situaciones sencillas pueden desatar maravillosos encuentros. Hotch, Emily nadie a su alrededor ¿Qué podría pasar?


_Amo esta pareja y cualquier idea loca que se me ocurre me gusta compartirla _

…

Situaciones sencillas pueden desatar maravillosos encuentros. Hotch, Emily nadie a su alrededor ¿Qué podría pasar?

…..

-Buenos días Hotch- dijo Emily ingresando a la unidad

-Buenos días Prentiss- respondió el sin mucho animo

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupada

-No me he sentido muy bien últimamente- dijo

-Deberías ir a ver un medico-

-Creo saber que me pasa, pero si no mejora iré al medico-

-Por favor, no te descuides.- le dijo el

-Tratare- dijo y siguió su camino

-Hotch-… dijo alcanzándolo - … ¿si crees saber que te pasa porque no haces algo?- preguntó

-No es tan fácil, pero lo tratare. No te preocupes- le dijo

-Si las personas a las que nos importas no nos preocupamos ¿entonces quien?- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Te prometo que hare el mejor esfuerzo- le respondió acercándose a ella y queriendo acomodar un mechón de cabello que sobresalía detrás de su oreja.

En esos momentos llegaron los demás y ambos tuvieron que dispersarse. Algo raro sucedió en ese momento entre ellos, algo que nunca habían sentido tan fuertemente.

…..

Pasaron varios días, en uno de esos nuevamente ambos coincidieron en llegar temprano a la oficina.

Hotch camino hacia el baño, Prentiss después de unos minutos también salió al baño. Ella entro y salió y Hotch aun no lo hacia, se preocupo y se acerco a la puerta de hombres y escuchó algo – Oh Dios….- palabras que sonaban a dolor, ella decidió no alejarse y esperar allí.

-Prentiss ¿Qué haces ahí?- le pregunto al salir del baño

-Escuche un lamento y me preocupe- le respondió

-No es nada de verdad – dijo y corrió a su oficina. Pasaron unos minutos pero Emily no quedo tranquila

Toc, Toc

-Adelante Prentiss- se escuchó

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-

-No hay más nadie en la unidad-

-Tienes razón-

-Toma asiento- dijo – Emily en verdad no me pasa nada malo – le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Pero algo te pasa, llevas varios días sintiéndote mal y parece que ir al baño es una tortura. Debes ir a un medico.- le dijo realmente preocupada

-Te voy a contar porque ya veo que no podre convencerte con nada. Hace algunos años me sucedió lo mismo y fui al medico, pase un fuerte ridículo y no pienso volver a pasarlo. –

-¿Ridículo? No entiendo-

-En esa ocasión también tenia dolor y ardor para orinar, fui al medico y lo primero que me pregunto fue cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tenido actividad sexual.-

-Sigo sin entender- dijo ella tranquilamente

-En ese tiempo Haley y yo ya estábamos separados, el medico me explico que por poco o escasa actividad sexual se "acumulaba" y eso produce el dolor y ardor- dijo apenado

-Aaaaa ya entiendo. Disculpa por presionar tanto – dijo apenada

-Espero que quede entre nosotros dos-

-Sera nuestro secreto- lo miro tiernamente. Por fin tenían algo para compartir – Hay formas de aliviar el dolor ¿no lo has intentado?- preguntó

-La verdad no son cosas que hago normalmente cuando estoy solo. Y buscar a alguien solo por un momento mucho menos. – dijo sinceramente

-Definitivamente Dios te hizo y rompió el molde-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?- dijo sonrojada

-Creo que si- dijo el sonriendo

-Lo lamento, pero para nadie es un secreto que eres todo un caballero. Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte.-

-Estas aquí pendiente eso es suficiente- le dijo

Ella salió y se ubico en su oficina. Todo el día lo vio ir al baño y sufrió junto con el.

El día terminó, todos partieron a casa. Emily estaba en casa pero no podía dormir.

-Hotchner- dijo contestando su teléfono.

-Hola soy yo- dijo

-Prentiss ¿pasa algo?-

-Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te pasa. Quisiera poder ayudarte, es que es algo tan fácil de solucionar…- dijo ella suspirando

-No te atormentes Emily ya pasara-

-Porque no intentamos algo, somos adultos responsables y podemos ayudarnos ¿no crees?-

-No entiendo que me dices- dijo el asustado

-¿Tienes pc?- preguntó ella

-Claro-

-Enciéndelo y comencemos una conversación ¿aceptas?- dijo y colgó

Hotch no sabia que hacer y simplemente encendió su pc ¿Qué podría pasar?, pensó

Emily estaba en su casa apunto de apagar su pc cuando el entro en la conversación.

_-Pensé que no aceptarías- EP_

_-Debo confesar que no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo- AH_

_-¿Dónde estas?- EP_

_-En mi cuarto- AH_

_-Acuéstate en la cama y apaga la luz- EP_

_-¿Qué haces?- AH_

_-Sólo hazlo- EP_

_-Estoy listo- AH_

_-¿Qué llevas puesto?- EP_

_-Mi pijama- AH_

_-¿Cómo es tu pijama?- EP_

_-Es de pantalón largo y camisa corta, ambas azules- AH_

_-¿quieres saber que llevo puesto?- EP_

Hotch tragó entero, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

_-¿Si? ¿No?- EP_

_-Claro que sí- AH_

_-Pues sólo llevo mi ropa interior…- EP_

El estaba disfrutando el asunto y comenzaba a seguir el hilo.

_-¿color?- AH _escribió algo nervioso, esto era nuevo para él

-_Rojo y negro- EP_

Aarón inmediatamente se hizo una imagen en su mente de ella vestida así. Una erección fue inevitable ante la situación.

_-¿piensas matarme de dolor?- AH_

_-Nunca pensé que podía tener ese efecto en t í…- EP_

_-Por Dios Emily eres una mujer hermosa, podrías volver loco a cualquier hombre y mas en ropa interior roja y negra…- AH_

_-Así que te gusto mi ropa, lastima que ya no la llevo puesta….-EP_

_-Mujer por favor!…-AH_

_-Y Dime ¿aún llevas puesta tu pijama?- EP_

_-La verdad estoy en bóxer- AH_

_-¿color?- EP_

_-Blanco- AH_

_-Me encantan blancos. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- EP_

_-Dime- AH_

_-Quítatelos… - EP_

_-Tus deseos son ordenes...- AH_

_-Ahora dime como estas..- EP_

_-Fuerte y deseoso- AH_

_-Tómalo en tus manos e imagina que son mis manos- EP_

_-Siente como recorro toda la distancia, de arriba abajo, lentamente..- EP_

Ahora era ella sola quien escribía, el estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas para hacerlo.

_-¿Te gusta?- EP_

_-Oh por Dios me encanta- AH_

Ella no comentaba nada pero ella lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que esperaba. El se alejo un momento de la computadora y se dirigió al baño.

_-Disculpa la demora, tuve que ir al baño – AH_

_-¿dolor?- EP_

_-Para nada- AH_

_-Maravilloso – EP_

_-Gracias por tu ayuda, debo decir que nunca imagine hacer esto- AH_

_-Ni yo, para ser mi primera vez salió muy bien – EP_

_-¿primera vez?- AH_

_-¿Crees que me mantengo es estas?- EP_

_-Por supuesto que no, discúlpame- AH_

_-No te preocupes, yo también lo disfrute. Buenas noches – EP_

_-Buenas noches- AH_

…

Al día siguiente y los siguientes a estos transcurrieron normales en la unidad, incluso Prentiss y Hotch actuaban de manera normal, como si entre ellos no hubiese sucedido nada, por que en realidad no pasó nada.

Pasaron quince días y Prentiss notó de nuevo a Hotch con molestias. Así que decidió enviarle un mensaje. – Hola, te noto de nuevo raro ¿de nuevo el dolor?-

-Hola, no te preocupes estoy bien- respondió

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo- reenvió un mensaje

-Lo sé y lo agradezco mucho-

Momentos después ambos salieron de la oficina y tomaron juntos el ascensor. Segundos después se fue la luz y quedaron atorados y a oscuras.

-Rossi- contesto el hombre su celular

-Dave soy yo Aarón. Prentiss y yo quedamos atascados en el ascensor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Aarón hubo un daño y parece que demorara un poco, informare a los bomberos para que traten de ayudarlos. Estaremos en contacto – respondió el hombre

-Gracias Dave- dijo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Morgan que se encontraba cerca

-Hotch y Prentiss quedaron atascados en el ascensor-

-Deberíamos dejarlos un rato allí- dijo JJ sonriendo

-Yo pensé lo mismo – comentó Rossi también sonriendo

…..

En el ascensor…

-Parece que tardaran en sacarnos de aquí- le dijo Hotch

-Menos mal nos llevamos bien, ¿te imaginas compartir este espacio si no tuviéramos buena relación?- dijo ella

-Es cierto, eres la única persona con la cual me gustaría estar aquí atascado- se sincero el

De repente el ascensor se movió bruscamente y la reacción de ambos fue acercarse y abrazarse. Se escuchó una voz - Sabemos que están allí encerrados, intentamos con las puertas de emergencia y es peligroso. Deberán esperar a que se restablezca la energía-

-No hay problema, muchas gracias – respondió Hotch al bombero

Ellos no lo habían notado pero aún estaban abrazados, tan cerca el uno del otro. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía verse así que Hotch delineo su rostro suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

-Sólo me aseguro de que estas tranquila aquí adentro. Lo último que quiero es incomodarte- le dijo

-¿y sólo con tocarme lo sabes?-

-Si, déjame enseñarte.- una vez mas delineo su rostro suave y despacio. – Tus mejillas están tranquilas, el alrededor de tus ojos igual lo que significa que no hay tensión o angustia.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era maravilloso tenerlo tan cerca.

-Confirmado, los músculos de tu rostro se mueven formando una sonrisa – le dijo de manera graciosa

-Eso fue fácil, déjame intentarlo- dijo ella acariciando su rostro, notando que en el tampoco había tensión y que su rostro también dibujaba una sonrisa.

De repente Hotch tomo las manos de ella que aún estaban sobre su rostro, las tomo suavemente entre las suyas y las llevo hacia sus labios, dejo sobre ellas un tierno beso.

-Prentiss…. Emily es bueno tenerte cerca sin que estemos trabajando. – le dijo

-Aarón… ¿estas seguro?-

El tomo suavemente sus caderas y la trajo hacia el. Ella se sentó a horcadas sobre el. El comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos toda su espalda. Ella sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto – le dijo después de delinear su cuerpo, sus curvas

-Estas haciendo que me sonroje –

-Como quisiera poder ver tu rostro, ver tus mejillas sonrojadas, ver que me dicen tus ojos en estos momentos-

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo esto y acercó sus labios en un beso profundo

Fue maravilloso para ambos, era algo que deseaban inmensamente.

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido sobre la rodilla, así que las cosas se facilitaban entre ellos.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu dolor- le dijo ella excitada

-No quiero que las cosas pasen así, tú eres especial.- le dijo

-Entonces no tengas sexo conmigo, hazme el amor Aarón, hazme el amor como tanto tiempo lo he deseado…- le dijo ella susurrando

En cuestión de segundos el retiró la ropa interior de Emily y desabrocho su pantalón.

-Emily he deseado tanto este momento – le dijo en el momento que entraba en su cuerpo. Emily gimió de placer

-Ohh Aarón hazlo un poco despacio…-

-Disculpa no quiero lastimarte- dijo queriendo terminar las cosas

-Ohh ni se te ocurra detenerte, sólo hazlo despacio mientras me acostumbro al tamaño- ella no podía verlo pero el se había sonrojado ante el comentario

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella

-Nunca me habían dicho nada-

-No es nada malo, por el contrario quiero disfrutarlo completamente- le dijo moviéndose suavemente sobre el. El tenía sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

-Oh nena eres genial…- dijo entre gemidos

-Vamos disfrútalo, no acabes todavía- le dijo ella igual o mas excitada que el

-Durare todo lo que necesites – comenzaron a besarse suavemente

Ella aun se movía sobre el, por momento de atrás para delante, formaba círculos sobre el. La velocidad iba incrementando entre ellos.

-¿Aarón?-

-Si Emily, estoy a punto- respondió

-Juntos mi vida, juntos- los gemidos cesaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Ambos seguían cerca, se habían hecho uno y eso les encantaba.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar ruido por fuera del ascensor, ambos corrieron a vestirse y Emily se organizó un poco el cabello, ambos se pusieron de pie y justo en ese momento regresó la energía y el ascensor se abrió.

Afuera estaba el cuerpo de bomberos y el resto del equipo, los paramédicos los examinaron, todo estaba bien. Excepto que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar lo que había pasado allí adentro.

Después de un buen rato, todos partieron a casa. Emily llegaba a su auto cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Hola, ¿ya saliste?- pregunto Hotch al otro lado

-Aun no, estoy abajo en el parqueadero –

-¿Puedes esperarme un momento?-

-Si claro, aquí te espero- dijo ella y colgó el teléfono

-Hey, hola- dijo ella al verlo

-Hola, después de que se abrieron las puertas no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre lo que sucedió- dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-Tienes razón, fue complicado -

-Se que somos adultos, pero también nos dejamos llevar. No nos cuidamos Emily, y estoy dispuesto afrontar lo que esto implique – dijo el mirándola a la cara. Ella sonrió ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿Por qué ríes?- le preguntó el

-Porque eres de cuento Aarón, si estas preocupado por que no nos cuidamos quédate tranquilo, yo siempre me he cuidado. Y si nos dejamos llevar pero fue genial porque fue contigo –

-No creas que sólo me preocupa un embarazo, no quiero que pienses mal de mí. No lo tomó como una aventura, quiero que sea algo, algo de verdad-

Ella sonrió y se acercó a el, y poso sus manos sobre su rostro. –Yo también quiero que sea de verdad. Esta tarde he pasado el mejor momento de mi vida-

Ambos se besaron en ese momento, sin importarles nada a su alrededor. Varios compañeros entraron y los vieron allí. Pero a ellos no les importo.

-Así que sólo necesitaban quedarse encerrados en un ascensor, haberlo sabido antes- dijo Dave sonriendo y entrando a su auto.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

….


End file.
